Muggle school
by let-me-see-the-stars
Summary: Ginny Wesley and her friends and enemies are sent to a muggle school to protect them from you-know-who


I stared at myself in the mirror my long fiery red hair flowing down my back, i was wearing a flowy white tank top that made me look amazing, i also was wearing a pair of denim shorts that showed of my long legs.. I just finished putting on one of my diamond stud earrings when i heard the sound of my brother Ron calling me down.

i walked down the stairs and head to the kitchen where my whole family of where circling aroud fred holding a letter from Dumbledore. they all stopped and stared at me when i walked in. fred handed me the letter as i read it.

dear weasley

due to the voldemort and his army we will be sending students that we feel are in immediate danger to america to go to a muggle high school i know that this may not be what you want but instead of going to hogwarts this year you will meet me on platform 9 3/4 and i will araporate you to your new home. they will be living under the care of fred and george weasley below is a list of people that will be joining you.

Harry potter-gryffindor

Ronald weasley -gryffindor

Hermione granger-gryffindor

Ginny weasley-gryfindor

Draco malfoy-slytherin

you will be permitted to use magic to protect yourself but if a muggle were to find out you will end up having to go on trial so do be careful.

-Albus Dumbledore

i stood there in shock. the i heard a ring coming from my pocket, it was my phone. i pulled it out and it was hermione calling me, she must of read that letter.

"hello"

"oh my god Ginny did you get that letter!"

"yah i did hermione i can't believe this, it is unfair how could we go to school in america with malfoy and muggles?"

"it is not that bad Gin"

"yes yes it is"

"i got to go Gin but it will be fun"

and on that i hung up my phone stunned i turned to my parents and my face was red. i looked at ron and he was also the famous shade of weasley red then i look over t fred and george then they just shrugged.

a week just passed and it was time to head off to america to go to school. when we got to platform 9 3/4 when we spotted harry and hermione. when harry everyone hugged and asked about summer suddenly i saw harry he was wearing a pair of shorts and a green swatshirt that made his eyes look like heaven to me.I could my heart beating faster now, our eyes met and we both smiled as we hugged each other harry whispered into my ear "god Gin i missed you!" i was so happy he said that

"missed you too harry!" i said blushing like crazy

"well well looks like a weasley potter love fest over here." i turned around to find no one other then malfoy "wow ginny summer has treated you well maybe on this trip we can get to know each other a little more if you know what i mean" the he winked at me uggghhh, of course he was referring to my my tight black tank top and skinny jeans

"watch it malfoy, or i will hex you into next year" harry got his wand out and pointed it at draco

at this point everyone was staring at them including my brother Ron who was eyeing me suspiciously. I was still noticed and put his wand down. he was about to walk away but instead he pinned him up to the wall and said something i could not hear but i could see the look on draco's face when harry let go.

"Alright it looks like everyone is here dumbledore said with his booming walked over to us "alright no i suggest that you hold on to my arm" as soon as he said that i instantly got nervous thats when i felt something grab my hand, i looked over my shoulder to see harry smiling at me.

once we got to the place we were staying at we all got settled in. the most exciting thing was we all got our own rooms and that they decorated them just as a muggle teen would have. my room was beach themed with a queen sized bed that had light blue sheets and a white comforter also a desk that had a brand new laptop on it, a bookshelf filled with a whole lot of muggle books and a dresser filled with amazing clothes and shoes. i loved it! i had a shared bathroom with hermione. i went to go see if she was ok, as i walked in her room was a beautiful pink and just like hermione she had a lot of book shelves and book that hermione loved.

"hey Mione"

"oh hey Gin, don't you just love my room it is brilliant!"

"yah it is amazing, so listen Mione what do you think school would be like?"

"well hopefully good i hope that muggles arnt that bad you know'"

"yah i know i always get a's in muggle studies thats why i am the only one in my family that understands this"

"yah well i am going to go take a shower now"

"okay bye mione" i walked out into the hall as i saw fred and george run out of the boys bathroom holding a pile of clothes, right behind them was harry yelling at them with a towel wrapped around his hips. he was so hot his body was muscular because of the quitech he played. i could not help but stare him. i looked up at his face

"oh hey Ginny how are you" he said trying to act nonchalantly

"er... hey harry i see that fred and george got you, they do it to Ron all the time at home" as soon as i said that i heard ron laughing like a madman

"oi mate looking good" Ron said still in a fit of laughter. harry now remembering he was in the hallway wrapped in a towle became quite embarrassed.

"shut up" Harry said that in an embarrassed voice turning back to his room .

i went back to my room remembering how hot harry was and his abbs, oh his abbs. i fell asleep thinking about harry shirtless.

I woke up and then took a shower feeling nervous about the first day of muggle school. when i got out of the shower i got out my wand and did a spell to make my red hair straight and dry. then i went to go look for a perfect outfit, we were in boston so it was kinda chilly but still warm so i decided to wear a pair of light wash ripped skinny jeans with a doctor who t shirt and a pair of blue converse high tops. i put on my makeup and headed down stairs where everyone was eating breakfast.

"morning" i said as i was yawning

"hey Gin you want some of the muggle cereal it is quite interesting really" george said with a huge smile on his face

"it taste like heaven" fred said with his mouth full of lucky charms as soon as i saw this scean i started to crack up at how funny it was.


End file.
